


[ Hand Shakers_Kuroko no Basket ]

by jasminelyoko



Category: Hand Shakers, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: Its AD2031, as usual, Kuroko and his friends always play basketball as their daily life in school. But, what if Kuroko says his life is nothing special at all?





	1. Boy Meets Girl

Its AD2031, as usual, Kuroko and his friends always play basketball as their daily life in school. But, what if Kuroko says his life is nothing special at all?

“Hoammmm....I’m bored” muttered Kuroko while yawning  
“Bored? Why don’t we play basketball?” asked Kagami  
“No, thanks, I’m not mood for playing basketball, oh, I want to go outside, bye!” answered Kuroko as he leaves Kagami, while walking, Kuroko bumped into a girl who is coeval like him, and the girl fell down  
“Ouch....”  
“Ah! Are you okay? Your papers are scattering....” said Kuroko while help her to collect the scattered papers  
“....”  
The girl and Kuroko are face to face, both of them are blushing each other, but, the girl continue walk to the student council room, leaving Kuroko speechless as he turned around

At outside.....  
Who’s that girl? She’s really emotionless Muttered Kuroko while seating on the bench under the tree  
“Found you, Kurokocchi!” shouted Kise by surprise from behind  
“Kise-kun” Kuroko responded  
“What’s the matter Kurokocchi? You look emotionless” asked Kise  
“Ah..., before, I was bumped by a girl and w-we’re.....b-b-b” Kuroko stammered  
“Don’t tell me you’re blushing......?” answered Kise while teasing him  
“N-No! Ah anyway, don’t follow me” answered Kuroko leaving Kise  
Kurokocchi is really odd today..... Muttered Kise  
The girl went to the hall and just stand there with an expressionless look at her face, Kuroko found her and approach her, they talked  
“Uhm, who are you?” asked Kuroko to the girl  
“Rinne Akutagawa” answered Rinne

“My name is Tetsuya Kuroko, nice to meet you”  
“Nice to meet you”  
“How old are you?” asked Rinne  
“17 years old”  
“Same like me”  
“When is your birthday?” asked Kuroko  
“29th January”  
“Your birthday is one day away, I’m 31st January”   
“Blood type?” asked Rinne again  
“A” answered Kuroko  
“Same like me, I’m A” answered Rinne, unaware to them, they’re holding hands with each other, suddenly, a light approaches them  
What light is that???

“Who are you?” asked Kuroko to the light  
“I’m Babel, what’s your desire?”  
“Uhm....my desire? To be a professional basketball player” (Kuroko)  
“To change this life become special” (Rinne)  
“To make your wish come true, you’ll become a Hand Shakers, you must fight other pair of Hand Shakers, be the top partners and when you’re reach your limits, you will compete with god....”  
“When you’re holding hands, two parallel worlds and real world connected each other...from now, you’ll be a Hand Shaker with the element of air”  
The light dissapeared, leaving both Kuroko and Rinne confused what happened before, “I don’t have any idea what is it about, but, I feel that something will happen” said Kuroko, Rinne nodded  
After school, Kuroko go home alone with train, as he waited for the next train, he noticed Rinne is sitting beside him. Suddenly, an explosion occurs in the main lobby.  
“Kuroko”  
“Yes?”

“....”  
BOOOM!  
“What’s that before?!” Kuroko turned around, while others running away in fear, however, Rinne maintains her calm demeanor, he and her ran to the main lobby, he sees Yukio with her partner, much to their shock  
“Kasamatsu-san....?? Is that you?” Kuroko asked in fear, Yukio didn’t answer, but, he attacks the duo with his fire chain, Kuroko and Rinne ran away and hide behind the wall  
“Running away is pointless, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akutagawa Rinne!” exclaimed Yukio while attacking them nowhere and approaching to the wall where they hide, unbeknownst to Kuroko, Yukio’s partner attacks them from above and aimed at Rinne, but she dodged it  
As they ran away to the hallway, they’re attacked with many fire chains, but Kuroko managed to dodge them one by one, Yukio congratulates Kuroko for he managed to dodge it

“Kuroko, I was surprised how you dodge it one by one, but, you have to die.....” Yukio congratulates Kuroko and smirked at him, ready to attack him  
“Kasamatsu-san, I never expected that you become Hand Shakers for granting your wishes, but, the tables are turned, I will protect Rinne from anyone!!!!!!!!” shouted Kuroko while holding Rinne’s hand, they’re surrounded by rush wind appears, Kuroko’s right hand manifests his weapon, Katana of air and he dispels Yukio’s fire chain by gusts of wind from it and he continue run away   
“Dispel them, Air!!!!!!!!”

WHUSSSHHHHH!!!  
Kuroko eventually dispels all of the fire chain, he turned away as explosion occurs  
KABOOOM!!!!!!


	2. The DIshonest Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko and Rinne VS Hanamiya and Mii

Since yesterday, his first fight with Yukio, now a Hand Shaker, negates his several energy. At school, he meets Rinne again who turns out to be his classmate, Kise always tease them everyday whenever Kuroko and Rinne are seen together.

“Hey, hey, hey.....are both of you in love??? Hm? Hm?” asked Kise to Kuroko and Rinne in teasing tone  
“No” answered Rinne  
“Don’t take it too seriously, I’m just kidding!” answered Kise  
“Let’s go to the bookstore after school” said Kuroko  
“Ok, what time?”  
“2 pm”  
“Ah, sorry, I can’t, because I’m busy with the basketball club, maybe next time” answered Kise  
“Unfortunate”   
“Yeah”

After school, Kuroko and Rinne go to the bookstore where they buy some books as Rinne senses a very peculiar pressure amongst all people, he warned Kuroko to be careful.  
“Be careful, Kuroko”  
“What do you mean?” asked Kuroko, but Rinne didn’t reply, unaware to them, Hanamiya observes them from a distance and smirked  
After they bought some books, Kuroko rests for awhile and eat his snack, followed by Rinne and they’re surprised that they eat together, suddenly, they felt the same pressure when inside the bookstore, they turned back and Hanamiya looks at them.  
“It’s the person I sense earlier” said Rinne  
“Me too, he’s Hanamiya Makoto, the captain and coach of Kirisaki Daichi High School Basketball club, he uses dirty tactics to injure his opponents, he barely injure me in the interhigh” said Kuroko  
“Well, well, well, it seems both of you are newbie Hand Shakers......also, I never expected that you can sensed me, Akutagawa Rinne” Hanamiya in sadistic tone  
He knows her name? Muttered Kuroko  
“Then, let’s start if you want to fight” replied Hanamiya, manifesting his crystals from his left hand  
“Ok, I swear that we’re the one who grant our wish first!” replied Kuroko

“Hayashi Mii”  
“Yes, Hanamiya-sama”  
“Finish off that girl first”  
“Understand”  
Hayashi attempt to attack Rinne, but Kuroko protect her, “I will....never.....let....anyone......hurt.....Rinne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” shouted Kuroko protecting Rinne from the crystals  
“Rinne, hold my hand!!” shouted Kuroko, Rinne holds his hand, she manifests another katana of air at her left hand  
“Finish her, Air of Condemnation” command Rinne, she attacks Hayashi with the gusts of wind that never stops until it reaches her  
“Dispel him, Air!!!!!!” shouted Kuroko, dispelling Hanamiya’s crystals, but it regenerates  
“Fu fu fu”  
“W-What?! It regenerates?!” surprised Kuroko  
“You never heard about this ability, its called “Crystal Rebirth”, I can regenerate crystals whatever I want” said Hanamiya  
“Then, I have to stop it by force! Haaaaa!!!!!!!”  
“Impossible”  
BOOOM!  
“H-He’s strong....! I have to look the source of his ability! *looking* ah! Found it!”

“Hmph, I know the source of your power”  
“What?”  
“The cause of your crystals can regenerate is the help of water on the air”  
“Really clever, Kuroko”  
“Rinne, now!” shouted Kuroko  
“Yes!”  
“Dispel and Finish him, Air Megamix!!!!!!!”  
Kuroko turned away as the explosion occurs.  
KABOOOMM!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a combination of Kuroko no Basuke and Hand Shakers anime, this is the second time I use Male and Female, so please don't kill me! :)


End file.
